Love, Hope and Trust
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when one brother keeps a secret from the world except his close friends and family while the other brother struggles with drug abuse and nearly losing his wife and family?
1. Chapter 1

Love, Hope and Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone other than my OC's. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. -Krista

Chapter 1

Jeff Hardy was the one of the hottest men in the WWE and everyone thought he was also one of the most eligible bachelors too. But little did they know, Jeff was very much taken and extremely happy. The only people who knew about his secret were his family, close friends and Vince and Stephanie McMahon. The Divas tried to get into his bed every week, but he stood his ground and told them no. They just couldn't understand why he didn't want them.

"Jeff, are you about ready to hit the road?" Matt asked impatiently.

"Hang on." Jeff answered. "Baby, I love you and I will miss you."

"I love you and will miss you too. You're only going to be gone for a week and I promise nothing will happen." Krista stated.

"I hope not. I'll call you as soon as I can baby." Jeff responded.

"Ok. You'd better get going or you'll miss your flight." Krista stated before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

After Jeff and Matt left, Krista's sister-in-law Amanda came over and asked if they were gone yet. Krista nodded her head in confusion. Amanda and Matt had only been married for 3 years while Krista and Jeff had been married for 6 years. Matt and Amanda had eloped while in Vegas and while they did love each other, they had their share of problems.

"Why did you want to know if they were gone yet?" Krista asked.

"I need a break from Matt. He's been constantly up my ass about everything. I just don't know what to do anymore." Amanda answered.

"That's not like Matt at all." Krista responded.

"No it's not and I think he's using again." Amanda stated.

"Really? I was hoping that his stint in rehab would do the trick. What makes you think he's using again?" Krista asked.

"He's extremely paranoid and wont let me do anything without him." Amanda answered.

"Sounds like he is using again." Krista responded as she shook her head.

Krista didn't know what to do. She and Matt hadn't really gotten along since she started dating Jeff. She had been with Jeff when he was using drugs, and helped him get clean. Matt on the other hand, only wanted to party and do what he wanted. Jeff and their dad, forced him to go to rehab, but obviously it didn't work.

"I hate to say this, but if he is using again, I'm going to leave him. I can't deal with this anymore." Amanda stated.

"I know. But do you think leaving him will help him?" Krista asked.

"I think that if I temporarily move out and threaten a divorce because of it, it might." Amanda answered.

"I hope for your sake you are right." Krista responded as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. The baby doesn't like it when I'm upset or worried." Krista answered.

"I can imagine. Did you and Jeff ever find out what you are having?" Amanda asked.

"Jeff is the only one who knows as he is doing the baby's room." Krista answered.

"Ahh. And you don't want to know?" Amanda asked.

"Nope. I want it to be a surprise." Krista answered.

As the rest of the afternoon went on, Amanda headed home and decided that just before Matt was due to come home that she would pack up her stuff and temporarily move out. She loved Matt, but she couldn't handle his drug abuse. The week went by quickly and Amanda moved in with a friend of hers while she and Matt dealt with their issues.

Krista warned Jeff what he was coming home to and not to say anything to Matt. Jeff understood, but was worried how all this was going to impact all their lives. Krista was just worried about the baby as she was 34 weeks along and had 6 weeks more to go before they would meet their baby.

The night that Jeff and Matt came home, Matt dropped Jeff off at home before heading home to Amanda. When he pulled into the driveway, he noticed that all the lights were off and her car wasn't there. He figured that she pulled the car around back and he headed into the house.

"Baby, I'm home." Matt called out but got no answer.

Matt walked through the house and Amanda was nowhere to be found. Matt headed into the master bedroom and noticed that all of Amanda's stuff was gone and that there was a note on her dresser. Matt picked up the piece of paper and read it.

"Dear Matt,

I don't know where to start with this. I love you, but I can't be with you. I don't know what is going on exactly, but I have the feeling you are using again. If that is the case, then you need to make a decision. It's either going to be me or the drugs. I just cant handle you using drugs. There is something else I need to tell you, but that can wait. I'm not going to tell you where I am, but you can call me if you promise not to yell at me over the phone. I am only doing this for your own good. I don't want to loose my husband. I love you. -Amanda."

Matt just stood there looking at the note that his wife had left him. He couldn't believe that Amanda would leave him like this. He knew he was wrong for hurting her like he did. He didn't want to loose his wife either. Matt ran downstairs and headed over to Jeff and Krista's house. He had a feeling that either Amanda was there with them or Krista knew where she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeff and Krista had just gotten in bed when their doorbell rang. Jeff groaned as he figured it was one of their friends. Krista pulled on her robe and slowly followed Jeff downstairs. Jeff opened the door to see his brother standing there. Krista knew why Matt was there, but she didn't know anything.

"Where is Amanda?" Matt asked.

"Isn't she at your house?" Jeff answered.

"No. Where is she, Krista?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, Matt. She isn't here." Krista answered as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"I bet she is here and you are hiding her from me." Matt responded.

"Matt, I told you she isn't here. Go home and get some sleep." Krista stated.

"If she isn't here, then where is she?" Matt snapped.

"I don't know!" Krista snapped back as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Fine." Matt responded as he stormed off and Jeff shut and locked the door.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"I'm having contractions." Krista answered.

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" Jeff asked.

"No. We have time. I want to get some sleep." Krista answered as they headed back up to bed.

"Alright." Jeff responded as they headed back to bed.

A few hours passed and both Krista and Jeff got some sleep before Krista woke up around 5am with more sharp pains. Krista let Jeff sleep while she took a shower to see if the contractions would stop. After her shower, Krista dried off as the contractions kept coming. She was just about to get dressed when her water broke. Krista cleaned up and got dressed before heading back into the bedroom to wake up Jeff.

"Jeff, wake up. It's time." Krista stated.

"Hmmm." Jeff groaned.

"If you don't get up and drive me to the hospital, you are going to have to deliver your own child." Krista responded.

"I'm up. I'm up!" Jeff stated as he jumped out of bed and got dressed. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"5 minutes and my water already broke." Krista responded.

"Well, lets go have a baby." Jeff stated.

Jeff and Krista arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes later and were admitted right away. Once Krista was hooked up to an IV and fetal monitors, Dr. Roberts came in to check on her and the baby. Jeff walked over to get some ice chips for Krista as she was thirsty but didn't want to drink.

"Well, Krista, you are 7 centimeters dilated and 90% effaced. The baby is in -1 station. I would say you have about another 3 or 4 hours before you can start pushing." Dr. Roberts stated.

"Ok." Krista responded as she breathed through a contraction.

"Now it is too late for an epidural, but I can give you something to help dull the pain." Dr. Roberts stated.

"Please. The pain isn't too bad, but I know its going to get worse." Krista responded.

"Alright. I will be right back with something to help you." Dr. Roberts stated.

Both Jeff and Dr. Roberts came back into the room at the same time. Krista smiled at her husband while Dr. Roberts administered a shot of Demerol into her IV line. It wasn't long before Krista was feeling less pain with the contractions. Over the next three hours, Krista was able to relax a little more with the contractions even though they were nearly one right after the other.

"Jeff, go get my nurse and Dr. Roberts." Krista stated.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"I want to push." Krista answered.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Jeff responded as he went to get the nurse, who called Dr. Roberts.

The nurse checked Krista's progress and sure enough it was time to push. Dr. Roberts came in and made sure that everything was ready for Krista to deliver the baby. Once Krista moved into position, Jeff held her right hand and helped her to push with each contraction. Krista pushed as hard as she could each time.

"You're almost there, Krista. A few more pushes and you will meet your son or daughter." Dr. Roberts stated.

"Krista, you are doing great. I know that you can do it. I am so proud of you and I love you." Jeff stated.

Krista pushed harder than ever with the next few contractions and soon the baby's head was out. Krista pushed a few more times before the rest of the baby's body came out. The baby was taken over to be weighed, measured and cleaned off. Once Krista was cleaned up and the bedding was changed, the nurse brought the baby over to Krista and Jeff.

"Congratulations Mom and Dad! You have a healthy 6lbs 12oz, 21 inches long, baby boy." the nurse stated as she placed the baby in Krista's arms.

"He's perfect." Krista stated as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Just like his mommy." Jeff responded. "I love you."

"I love you too. He looks like you." Krista stated as she cradled their newborn son.

"And he looks like you too." Jeff responded.

"You better call your dad." Krista stated as the baby started to fuss. "I need to feed him."

"Alright. I will be right back. Uh, should I call Matt too?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Krista answered as she started to nurse their son.

Jeff made all the phone calls and walked back into the room. Krista had just finished nursing the baby and was cuddling with him. Jeff just smiled as he watched his wife bond with their son. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Krista. She looked up at him and smiled before handing the baby to him.

Jeff moved over to the chair as he held his son while Krista got up to use the bathroom. She wanted to take a shower before anyone came to visit them in the hospital. After her shower, Krista changed into some regular maternity clothes, before getting back in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It wasn't long before Gil and Matt arrived at the hospital to meet their grandson and nephew. Gil was thrilled that he finally had a grandchild and one who would carry on the Hardy name. Matt was happy for Jeff and Krista, but was still trying to locate his wife. Matt held his nephew for a few minutes before making up an excuse to leave the hospital.

"What is wrong with him?" Krista asked.

"Just let him be darlin' he needs to learn a lesson and if this is the way to do it, then so be it." Gil answered.

"I just hope that Amanda knows what she is doing and I hope that it works." Krista responded.

As the day went on, Gil headed towards home, but decided that he needed to have a serious talk with his oldest son. He pulled in front of Matt's house and headed up to the door. Matt opened the door half out of it.

"Matthew, we need to have a talk." Gil stated.

"Not now." Matt responded.

"Yes, now! Sit down and shut up." Gil stated. "I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but it needs to stop. You are going to loose your wife for good if you keep going down this path of self-destruction. Amanda loves you more than you give her credit for. I know where she is and I talk to her daily. She is so worried about you that she moved out to show you that if you keep doing this she will permanently leave you and file for a divorce. Now do you want that to happen?"

"No." Matt responded.

"Good. I have a bag of your clothes already packed. You are going to go get help and that's final." Gil stated.

Matt didn't say anything else. He followed his father out to the car and Gil drove him to the rehab center in town. Amanda signed all the paperwork that morning while they were at the hospital seeing Jeff and Krista and the baby. Once Matt was checked in, Gil headed home for the night.

Back at the hospital, Amanda was sitting in the chair holding her nephew and smiling. Krista was just happy that Amanda was doing well with the separation. Gil called Amanda's phone when he got home and let her know that Matt was at the Rehab center. Amanda just smiled at she looked up at Jeff and Krista.

"Matt is in rehab." Amanda stated.

"Good." Krista responded.

"I hope it works." Jeff stated.

"Me too." Amanda responded.

"Are you going to move back into the house now that he's in rehab?" Krista asked.

"Yeah. I miss my own bed." Amanda answered. "Plus this will give me time to make sure everything bad is out of the house."

"I agree. If you need some help let me know." Jeff responded.

"Thanks I will. By the way, does my nephew have a name yet?" Amanda asked.

"Of course he does. Jacob Nero Hardy." Krista answered.

"I love the name. I am so happy for you both. He is an angel." Amanda responded as she handed the baby back to Jeff. "I should probably head home and get started on the cleaning."

"Be careful." Krista stated.

"Always." Amanda responded as she hugged her sister-in-law.

Amanda spent the next two days cleaning out the house. She found Matt's stash and got rid of it. Once the house was perfectly clean and rid of the bad, Amanda sat down and thought about what she needed to tell Matt. Once she knew she called Gil and asked him to take her to see Matt at the rehab center.

Gil drove her to the center and told the staff that Amanda was Matt's wife and that she was a good person to be around him. The staff gave her a visitors badge and showed her where Matt was at that moment. Amanda walked over to Matt who was reading with his head down.

"Hello, Matt." Amanda stated.

"Amanda?" Matt asked as he looked up.

"Yes." Amanda answered.

"Wh..where have you been? I looked everywhere for you." Matt asked as he put the book down.

"I was staying with a friend of mine in town. I needed to. How are you?" Amanda answered.

"I feel better, but still having with-drawl symptoms." Matt responded. "Why are you here?"

"Krista and Jeff told me that you agreed to come here to get better so you wouldn't lose me. The reason I left in the first place was to show you that if you continue down that path, you would lose me. I love you Matt and I always have and always will, but we can't live with drugs in our lives. I just want to have my husband back." Amanda stated.

"I am so sorry I hurt you like this. I don't want to lose you and I don't want to be the way I was when I was on the drugs. Will you forgive me?" Matt asked.

"I forgive you, but you have to promise me no more drugs and that you will finish your treatment here and then come home to a clean and safe house." Amanda answered.

"I promise you that and more. I promise to be a better husband, a better son to my dad, a better brother to Jeff, a better brother-in-law to Krista and a better Uncle to my nephew." Matt responded.

"That's what I wanted to hear. And Matt, I have something else that can be an incentive for you to get better and stay that way." Amanda stated.

"Oh, what is it?" Matt asked.

"This." Amanda answered as she handed him a square envelope. "I really hope that we can get our lives back on track for this very reason."

Matt opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. He looked at it for a few moments before he realized what Amanda was trying to tell him. Tears formed in his eyes and soon slid down his face. He knew that he had to get and stay clean, not only for himself, but for Amanda and their life together. Matt stood up and pulled Amanda into a hug. Amanda smiled as tears rolled down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Krista and Jacob were released from the hospital two days after Jacob was born. Jeff was happy to have his wife and son home with him. Once they were all settled in for the day and Jacob was sleeping in his bassinet, Krista walked into the kitchen and looked at Jeff as he fixed lunch.

"Did you call my parents when Jacob was born?" Krista asked.

"Yes. I left a message on their answering machine." Jeff answered.

"Ok. And they haven't called back have they?" Krista asked.

"No they haven't. Did you think that they would?" Jeff answered.

"Not really, but I was hoping that the birth of their first grandchild would make them see what fools they have been all these years." Krista responded.

"Baby, they tried to stop you from being with me when we dated, they tried to stop our wedding, they tried to get us to fight with each other so we would split up and divorce. None of their antics worked and we have been married for 6 years and we are now the proud parents of a sweet baby boy. If they really cared about your and our happiness they will call back or something." Jeff stated.

"I know." Krista responded.

The next six weeks went by quickly for everyone but Matt. He felt like the days dragged on forever. Matt made great progress at the rehab center and was given a clean bill of health and a certificate showing that he completed the program with no issues. On the last day of rehab, the center had a small gathering with the patients and their families. Amanda wanted the whole family together for this. Jeff, Krista and Jacob picked up Gil and headed to the rehab center. Amanda drove in herself as Matt was being released that afternoon. When Matt saw his family standing there, he walked over to them and hugged everyone.

"Before the party starts, I just wanted to apologize to everyone for being the way I was. I promise never to go the route again. Krista, I owe you a much bigger apology than ever. I am sorry for the way I have treated you and your relationship with Jeff. I know that you love each other and my nephew is solid proof of that love. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Matt stated.

"Matt, you are not just my brother-in-law, you are my brother. When I married Jeff, I got the family I didn't have growing up. Your nephew needs his Uncle Matt and we need our brother back the way he was before the drugs." Krista responded. "I forgive you."

"Thank you." Matt stated as he hugged Krista. "Does my nephew have a name?"

"Yes. Jacob Nero." Krista responded.

After the celebration, everyone headed out for a family dinner. After dinner, Jeff and Krista dropped off Gil at his house before heading home to put Jacob to bed. Krista smiled as she watched their son drift off to sleep. Jeff walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Hmm. That feels nice." Krista stated.

"Yeah. Have you been released from the doctor yet?" Jeff asked.

"Sadly, no. Two more weeks." Krista answered. "But we can try as long as we go slow and gentle and you have to wear a condom."

"Ok. I don't want you to do it if you're not ready. I can wait." Jeff responded.

"No, I want to. Just remember to take it slowly and gently." Krista stated.

That night, Jeff and Krista made love for the first time since Jacob was born. Jeff was very gentle and cautious the whole time. And as much as he hated wearing condoms, he wore one as they didn't need another baby anytime soon. After they were done, Jeff held Krista close to him and they drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile over at Matt and Amanda's house, they were sitting in their living room talking about their marriage and how things were going to be different. Amanda was looking forwards to the near future with Matt. Matt couldn't wait to enjoy their marriage and the many experiences that were to come.

"When can we tell everyone?" Matt asked.

"Tomorrow." Amanda answered.

"Okay." Matt responded.

"But for tonight, lets head to bed." Amanda stated as she stood up and took Matt's hand.

Amanda lead Matt up to their bedroom and shut the door. There were a few candles burning and Amanda put on some romantic music. Matt smiled at her and before they knew it, they were laying in their bed making love for the first time in many weeks. Once they were done, Amanda laid her head on Matt's chest and he wrapped his arms around her before letting sleep wash over them.

The next morning, Matt called his dad, Jeff and Krista, Shannon Moore and Shane Helms to come over that afternoon. Jeff and Krista were slightly confused as to what this invitation was all about. Shannon wasn't sure that he and his wife Julie wanted to go over there. Shane had mixed feelings as well but wanted to hear what Matt had to say.

"Amanda and I wanted to thank everyone for coming over today. I know that the last few months haven't been the best, but I promise that all will change. I wanted to say that I am truly sorry for the way I have treated everyone and for the way I have acted in the past. That Matt Hardy is gone forever and the new Matt Hardy is here to stay." Matt stated.

"That's good to hear you say that." Shannon responded.

"Thanks." Matt stated. "And now Amanda and I have an announcement to make."

"Well, what is it?" Krista asked as she rocked Jacob back and forth.

"Well, the Hardy family is about to get a little larger. Matt and I are having a baby!" Amanda answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone was in shock that Matt and Amanda were having a baby and that Amanda was excited about it. It's not that they weren't happy about the baby, everyone was just worried that Matt might have a relapse and cause more problems than before. Krista and Jeff exchanged looks.

"Well, congratulations to you both. I can't wait to be an Aunt." Krista stated to break the silence.

"It's about time you make me an Uncle." Jeff responded.

"Thank you, both of you." Amanda stated.

"Congrats, bro." Shane stated.

"Same here. We're happy for you." Shannon responded.

Gil didn't need to say anything as he already knew about Amanda being pregnant as she told him when she agreed to go through with putting Matt in rehab. After Shane, Shannon and Julie left, Gil said good night to everyone and headed home himself. Jeff, Krista and Jacob were still at Matt's house helping them clean up.

"If you have a boy I have a ton of clothes you guys can use." Krista stated.

"Thanks. That will definitely help." Amanda responded.

Later that night after getting Jacob to bed, Krista closed his bedroom door and walked into their master bedroom. Jeff was laying on his side of the bed in just a pair of shorts, staring at the ceiling. Krista changed into a night gown and got on the bed with Jeff.

"What are you thinking about?" Krista asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"Just thinking about how much things have changed in last year. We had a baby, Matt went to rehab, he's going to be a daddy, we have our 7th wedding anniversary coming up." Jeff answered as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Very true. Now how about you and I spend some quality time together before your son wakes up again?" Krista suggested.

"Hmm I like that idea." Jeff responded as he placed a kiss on her lips.

As the weeks passed, Amanda started to show and soon they found out that they were having a little girl. Amanda didn't want a baby shower as she and Matt had bought everything they needed right after finding out they were having a girl. By the time Amanda was in her in 7th month, Jacob was already 8 and a half months old and crawling everywhere. He was also teething and loved eating baby food.

"How did you get through the last two months of your pregnancy?" Amanda asked.

"It wasn't easy. And remember I had Jacob 4 weeks early because of the stress Matt caused. The only thing I can tell you is to have your hospital bag packed and ready to go for when you do go into labor." Krista answered.

"That's right. I kind of forgot about that. I have a bag packed and I keep adding to it as I know I'm going to forget something." Amanda responded.

"I did the same thing and I did forget one item, but thankfully Jeff knew what I was missing and brought it to me in the hospital. It's hard to believe that was eight and a half months ago. Time sure does fly by." Krista stated as she fed Jacob.

"Have you and Jeff talked about having more kids?" Amanda asked.

"We have and when we are both ready, we will try for a little brother or sister for Jacob." Krista answered with a smile.

The next two months passed slowly for Amanda and a little too quickly for Krista. Jacob at 10 months old was pulling himself up and trying to walk. Krista was happy that her son was a fast learner and an eager one at that and Jeff was more surprised than ever when he came home from a three week tour to see his son standing and grinning at him.

"It's good to be back home." Jeff stated as he picked up Jacob. "Daddy missed his little buddy and Mommy."

"And we missed you too." Krista responded as she kissed Jeff, and then was smacked by Jacob who giggled. "Jacob!"

"That wasn't nice. You don't hit Mommy." Jeff stated.

Jacob pouted and started to cry. Krista took him and cuddled with him to calm him down. Jeff unpacked and took a shower while Krista put Jacob down for a nap. Krista was sitting on their bed when Jeff came out of the bathroom soaking wet and naked.

"Now that's how I like to see you when we're alone." Krista stated.

"Haha. Where's Jacob?" Jeff asked.

"He's down for a nap." Krista answered.

"Ok. You have something planned don't you?" Jeff asked.

"Who me?" Krista answered with a smile.

"Don't play innocent with me. I know you better than that." Jeff responded.

"Well, since it's been three weeks, I thought we could have a little play time while Jacob is napping." Krista stated as she walked over to Jeff and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like the way you think, but then we would have to shower all over again." Jeff responded in between kisses.

"So what. We can shower together." Krista stated as she undid her jeans and slid out of them.

Jeff lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. It wasn't long before both Jeff and Krista were laying in their bed making love. They were so into each other that neither of them heard the doorbell or heard Shane call out to them. Shane couldn't hear Jeff and Krista upstairs, so he headed upstairs and opened their bedroom door to find Krista on top of Jeff and they were both moaning in pleasure. Shane closed the door again and headed downstairs.

Once Krista and Jeff were done, they both got in the shower and cleaned up. Krista headed downstairs once she was dressed again and saw Shane sitting in their living room. She walked into the room and looked at him confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?" Krista asked.

"Matt and Amanda are at the hospital. Her water broke while they were at my house." Shane answered quietly.

"Are you ok?" Krista asked.

"I saw something I shouldn't have and I am sorry." Shane answered.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Krista asked.

"Because I walked in on you and Jeff 10 minutes ago." Shane answered.

"Oh. We didn't even hear you come in." Krista responded. "But don't worry about it. I've walked in on Amanda and Matt several times as well as Shannon and Julie. It's bound to happen sooner or later."

"Baby, Jacob is awake and wanting Mommy." Jeff called from upstairs.

"Ok. Amanda is in labor Jeff." Krista responded.

Krista got Jacob ready to go and they all headed out the door and to the hospital. Amanda was nearly 9 centimeters by the time Jeff, Krista, Jacob and Shane arrived at the hospital. Krista knew it wouldn't be too long before Amanda and Matt welcomed their daughter into the world.

Gil, Shannon, Julie, Shane, Krista and Jeff, who was now holding Jacob were all sitting in the waiting room waiting for Matt to come out and tell everyone that the baby was born. As the time passed, Jacob crawled over to each person and sat with them for a while. Jeff headed downstairs to the cafeteria to get everyone some drinks while they waited. The hours passed and finally Matt walked out. Everyone stood up as he walked towards them.

"We have a 7lb 9oz baby girl." Matt announced.

"Congrats, Bro. What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"They had to do an emergency c-section on Amanda as the baby was too big for her to deliver naturally. She is still sleeping and the baby in the nursery. Since it's getting late, they wont allow anyone but the parents back in the nursery." Matt answered.

"It's ok, Matt. Tell Amanda that we were all here and that we are happy for the both of you. We can come up tomorrow to see her and the baby. Does she have a name?" Krista responded.

"Destiny Hope Hardy." Matt stated. "I should get back to Amanda before she wakes up. I will send you all a picture of Destiny as soon as I can."

With that everyone headed home for the night. Once Jeff and Krista had Jacob in bed and were getting ready to head to bed themselves, Jeff's phone went off with a picture message from Matt of Destiny. Jeff forwarded the picture to Krista's phone and they headed to bed.

As the weeks passed, Matt and Amanda got adjusted to having a baby in the house. Jeff was back to work after his hand was finally healed. Wrestlemania was just a few weeks away and Jeff was in a tag team match with The Miz for the Tag Team Championship. Krista and Jacob were going to attend the events with Jeff for the first time.

"Jeff you know that with us going with you, it means that everyone is going to know that we are married and have a son." Krista stated.

"I know. And I don't care. They are going to find out sooner or later. Did you get your dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. It's upstairs in my closet." Krista answered.

"Cool. What color is it?" Jeff asked.

"Lavender. And we also have a sitter for the Hall of Fame Ceremony." Krista answered.

"Ok. I will have to buy a matching tie and vest to go with your dress. Who is the sitter?" Jeff asked.

"Julie. She has to be there for the show, but Shannon can't make it so she offered to watch Jacob for us." Krista answered. "We can go shopping tomorrow."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan, but for tonight, my plans are to hold my beautiful wife in my arms and get some sleep." Jeff responded.

"I like the sound of that." Krista stated as they cuddled in bed.

The weeks passed quickly and soon it was the day that Jeff, Krista and Jacob were heading to Miami for Wrestlemania. Jeff made sure that they had everything they needed while Krista made sure Jacob had everything he needed. Once they were at the airport, Krista gave Jacob some benadryl for his runny nose.

The flight to Miami was short and uneventful. Jeff rented a car and once they had their luggage, they headed to the airport. After getting checked into the hotel, they headed to their room to unpack and get things set up for Jacob. Krista was nervous about letting everyone know about their secrets.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Jeff are you about ready to get some dinner. Jacob is fussy and needs to eat soon." Krista asked.

"I'm ready when you are." Jeff answered.

"Then let's go." Krista responded as she picked up Jacob and they headed out the door.

As they walked across the lobby to the hotel restaurant, people recognized Jeff and didn't pay much attention to Krista and Jacob. Once they were seated in the restaurant, some of the other WWE stars walked in and saw Jeff sitting with Krista and Jacob.

"Hardy, who do we have here?" Chris Jericho asked.

"What do you want Jericho?" Jeff answered.

"I just wanted to know who you were having dinner with, that's all." Chris responded.

"Alright, Chris, this is Krista and Jacob." Jeff stated.

"It's nice to meet you. How do you know Jeff?" Chris asked.

"I've know him for years." Krista answered.

"And if I didn't know any better Hardy, I would say that this little boy looks a lot like you. But I know that you don't have a family yet." Chris responded.

"Leave us alone, Jericho." Jeff grumbled.

With that Chris left their table as Krista started to laugh. Jeff and Chris never got along in or out of the ring. As the evening went on, some Diva's walked into the restaurant and saw Jeff sitting with Krista and a baby. They all exchanged looks with each other and walked over to the table.

"Hi Jeff." Nikki stated.

"Nikki, Kelly, Layla. What can I do for you three?" Jeff asked.

"Well, we saw this little cutie and just had to come meet him. What's his name?" Kelly asked.

"Jacob." Krista answered.

"And you are?" Layla asked.

"His mother, Krista." Krista answered.

"He is such a cutie. How old is he?" Nikki asked.

"11 months old." Krista answered as she reached over to Jacob and cleaned up his face.

"You're married?" Kelly asked.

"Yes." Krista answered.

"How long have you and Jeff been friends?" Nikki asked.

"About 9 years." Krista answered.

"And your husband is friends with Jeff as well?" Layla asked.

"I would hope so." Krista answered trying not to laugh.

"You would hope so? Don't you know if your husband is friends with Jeff?" Layla asked.

"They are one and the same." Krista answered.

"Huh?" Nikki asked.

"Never-mind." Krista answered.

"Wait, are you and Jeff married?" Kelly asked.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner. The blondie gets it and two brunettes don't. Congratulations for playing the game, now please leave us alone." Jeff answered.

After Kelly, Nikki and Layla left, Jeff and Krista finished up their dinner and headed up to their room for the night. The next day, Krista headed down to get her hair and nails done while Jeff spent some time alone with Jacob. Once Krista was ready she headed back to their room to get dressed for the Hall of Fame ceremony.

"You look amazing, baby." Jeff stated.

"You're pretty sexy yourself." Krista responded.

"If we didn't have to leave for the ceremony..." Jeff started to say.

"Don't finish that sentence. Julie is here and we have to go." Krista responded.

At the arena, Jeff and Krista walked to their seats hand in hand. The WWE photographers caught many pictures of the two of them walking in together, holding hands as well as sitting together. As the ceremony went on, the camera man showed the stars sitting with their dates or spouses.

After the ceremony, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin walked over to Jeff and Krista and started talking to Jeff about their match the next day. Krista was used to wrestling talk, but she wanted to enjoy the night out with her husband. Krista walked over to Jeff and Mike and took Jeff's hand in hers.

"Excuse me Mike, can I steal my husband away for a while?" Krista asked sweetly.

"Husband?" Mike asked in shock.

"Yes. Jeff is my husband." Krista answered.

Krista lead Jeff to the dance floor just as a slow song came on. All the couples danced and the spotlight was soon on Jeff and Krista. They didn't notice or care about the spotlight as they were enjoying their time together. Everyone watched as Jeff and Krista finished out the song and the tempo then picked up.

"Jeff, I heard a rumor going around that you are married." Jim "JR" Ross asked as he walked over to them.

"It's true." Jeff answered.

"When did this happen?" JR asked.

"A little over 7 years ago." Jeff answered.

"You've been married for 7 years and no one knew about it?" JR asked in shock.

"Yeah. We kept it quiet for this long." Jeff answered.

"Anything else we all should know?" JR asked.

"We have an 11 month old son named Jacob." Jeff answered.

"Well, now. How did you keep something like that a secret?" JR asked.

"It was hard, but I managed." Jeff answered.

"Jeff!" Eve called out as she made her way over to him and Krista.

"Hi Eve." Jeff stated.

"I've been looking all over for you." Eve responded.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"I wanted to see my fave superstar. And who is this?" Eve asked with a smile.

"Eve, I would like you to meet Krista." Jeff answered.

"It's nice to meet you. How long have you been together?" Eve asked.

"A while." Krista answered.

"How long is a while?" Eve asked.

"Tell her." Jeff stated.

"Alright. Jeff and I have been together for over 9 years." Krista answered.

"Did you say 9 years?" Eve asked.

"Yes. And we have been married for 7 of those years." Krista answered.

"Married? Wow. I never expected that." Eve stated.

"No one did. We kept it quiet on purpose." Krista responded.

"I don't blame you. So then I guess sometime in the future there will be a little Hardy running around?" Eve asked.

"We have a little Hardy already trying to run around. He's 11 months old." Jeff answered.

"Aww... a mini Jeff." Eve responded.

"Without the colored hair of course." Krista stated as she showed Eve a picture of Jacob.

"He looks just like Jeff." Eve stated.

"That he does." Krista responded with a smile.

As the night came to an end, word of Jeff's marriage and family status made its way around. Some the Divas were happy for them and others not so much. But if Jeff could push them away for 9 years, nothing could break his and Krista's marriage. Jeff was happy that he didn't have to hid his wedding band or pictures of Jacob anymore and Krista looked forwards to going to more events with Jeff and of course Jacob.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day was a huge day, Krista and Jeff arrived at the arena with Jacob and Julie. Julie headed to the costume department and Krista and Jacob followed Jeff to his dressing room. Wrestlemania was a huge success and Jeff and Miz won their match and the tag team titles. Krista didn't encounter any problems with the other spouses. In fact they welcomed her and Jacob with open arms.

The day after Wrestlemania, Jeff and Miz had a photo shoot before having to be back at the arena for RAW. Krista and Jacob headed to the arena with Jeff and waited in his dressing room while the show went on. After the show, they headed to the airport and flew back to North Carolina for a few days.

The next month was hard as Jeff was gone a lot more since he held a title and Krista was left to plan Jacob's first birthday by herself. She was used to planning events alone, but she desperately wanted Jeff's opinion on things. Jeff told her to text him with pictures and he would give his input. Krista nodded her head and did as he asked.

The day of Jacob's first birthday was a huge hit. Everyone was there and everyone was happy and healthy. Jeff sat next to Jacob was he smashed into his cake and when Jeff wasn't looking, Jacob smeared cake and frosting on the side of Jeff's face. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Jeff just smiled at his son and wiped the cake from his face. Jacob giggled at his daddy and went back to eating his cake.

Three and a half years later...

Matt, Amanda, Destiny, Shane, Shannon, Julie, and Gil were all in the backyard waiting on Krista to join them. Jacob was running around with his cousin. Krista finally emerged from the house and joined everyone for the BBQ they were hosting to welcome the newest member of the Hardy family, Arianna Ruby Hardy.

"There is my sweet angel." Jeff stated as he took Arianna from Krista. "How are you feeling?"

"Still pretty sore." Krista answered.

"Just take it easy and relax." Jeff responded.

"Mommy, she hit me." Jacob stated as he came running up to Krista.

"Jacob, easy. Mommy has a owie. What happened?" Jeff asked.

"Desty hit me." Jacob stated not being able to pronounce his cousins name right.

"Destiny, did you hit Jacob?" Matt asked his daughter.

"Yes." Destiny answered.

"Why did you hit him?" Matt asked.

"It was an accident." Destiny answered.

"You still need to apologize to your cousin." Amanda told her daughter.

"Otay. Sawry Jake." Destiny stated before they took off to continue playing.

"Kids, you gotta love them." Jeff stated as he handed Arianna to Krista.

"That we do." Krista responded.

Arianna Ruby Hardy made her entrance to the world four days before the BBQ. She had been breach for a while and just wouldn't turn. The doctors tried to turn her but she was stuck in breach position. Krista's doctor ordered a c-section to deliver Arianna five days before Krista's scheduled due date. Arianna weighed in a 8lbs 2oz and 21inches long.

Jeff and Krista were happy with their family. As for Matt and Amanda, they decided that Destiny was enough for now and if they decided to have another baby, then they would. Destiny was the apple of their eyes and Matt has remained clean and sober since day one. And Gil was thrilled to have three grandchildren in his life and was happy for his sons and their families.


End file.
